Data storage in high-density memory devices can be accomplished using a variety of techniques. Often, the technique used depends on whether or not the stored data is volatile or non-volatile. In volatile memory devices, such as SRAM and DRAM, for example, stored data is not retained when power is removed from the memory device. On the other hand, for non-volatile memory devices, such as MRAM and Flash devices, stored data is retained when power is removed from the memory device.
Resistive state memory devices are a promising new type of non-volatile memory in which data is stored in a memory element as a plurality of resistive states. A first resistive state can represent a logic “1” and a second resistive state can represent a logic “0”. The first and second resistive states can be set by applying a write voltage of a predetermined magnitude, polarity, and duration across the memory element during a write operation. For example, voltage pulses can be used to write a logic “1” and a logic “0”, respectively.
In either case, after data has been written to the memory element, reading the value of the stored data in the memory element is typically accomplished by applying a read voltage across the memory element and sensing a read current that flows through the memory element. For example, if a logic “0” represents a high resistance and a logic “1” represents a low resistance, then for a constant read voltage, a magnitude of the read current can be indicative of the resistive state of the memory element. Therefore, based on Ohm's law, the read current will be low if the data stored is a logic “0” (e.g., high resistance) or the read current will be high if the data stored is a logic “1” (e.g., low resistance). Consequently, the value of the stored data can be determined by sensing the magnitude of the read current.
In high density memory devices, it is desirable to pack many memory cells in a small area in order to increase memory density and data storage capacity. One factor that can have a significant impact on memory density is the number of terminals that are required to access a memory element for reading or writing. As the number of terminals required to access the memory element increases, device area increases with a concomitant decrease in areal density. Most memory technologies, such as DRAM, SRAM, and some MRAM devices, require at least three terminals to access the core memory element that stores the data. However, in some memory technologies, such as certain resistance based memories, two terminals can be used to both read and write the memory element.
An array of two terminal memory elements can include a plurality of row conductors and a plurality of column conductors and each memory element can have a terminal connected with one of row conductors and the other terminal connected with one of the column conductors. The typical arrangement is a two terminal cross-point memory array where each memory element is positioned approximately at an intersection of one of the row conductors with one of the column conductors. The terminals of the memory element connect with the row and column conductors above and below it. A single memory element can be written by applying the write voltage across the row and column conductors the memory element is connected with. Similarly, the memory element can be read by applying the read voltage across the row and column conductors the memory element is connected with. The read current can be sensed (e.g., measured) flowing through the row conductor or the column conductor.
One challenge that arises from a two-terminal configuration is that memory elements that share a row or column conductor with the memory element being read will also have a potential difference across their respective row and column conductors. The adjacent memory elements can be referred to as half-selected memory elements. The potential difference across the terminals of half-selected memory elements can cause half-select currents to flow through those memory elements. The half-select currents are additive and can be considered as a leakage current that occurs during a read operation. In a high density memory device, the number of memory elements in an array can be several thousand or more. During a read operation to a selected memory element in the array, the half-select currents from half-selected memory elements in the same row or same column as the selected memory element can vastly exceed the magnitude of the read current flowing through the selected memory element. The read current can be considered to be a signal and a magnitude of that signal is indicative of a data value of the data stored in the selected memory element. On the other hand, the leakage current can be considered to be noise that masks the read current signal. Therefore, in a large array, a signal-to-noise ratio (S/N) of the read current to the leakage current is low. A low S/N ratio can make it difficult to distinguish between the read current and the leakage current. Consequently, the low S/N ratio makes it difficult to detect an accurate value for the stored data.
There are continuing efforts to improve accuracy in reading data and in increasing S/N ratios in memory arrays having leakage current.
Although the previous drawings depict various examples of the invention, the invention is not limited by the depicted examples. The depictions are not necessarily to scale. Like elements are identified with like reference numerals.